Thunder Storms
by mosherocks4
Summary: Natsu only fears one thing. Thunder storms. Will Gray be enough to help the dragon boy over come his fear of scorching lights and rumbling thunder?


**IT'S ALIVE! *A****hem...***

**Yes...Well, I haven't given up on my writing...I've just been too busy or insparation lacking to write anything...Of course I have like 50 started stories & they could be promising..if I could just get past the first paragraph...So I'm really sorry for lack of posting & updating on things! Don't throw tomatos at me! DX **

**Well you can actually thank CsillaDream (Steph-Sama) for this one being finished! :D If you read her newest fic, you'd notice I've only written 12 Graysu/NatGray fics & It makes me extremely sad...SO I had to add more love to this pairing &&& I FINISHED A 2-3 WEEK OLD FIC I STARTED! Yay! :) **

**DEDICATED TO STEPH, For making me get up off my lazy bum :P & KAITY, For being...well...Kaity... :D**

* * *

Lightning scorched itself across the inked sky, slicing it in half. Rumbles followed, shaking everything underneath the dark skies.

Heavy breathing came from a teen sitting on a queen sized bed. His small, but muscular body was wrapped tightly in blankets, protecting him from the cold that seeped through his home. His usually bright eyes were dark as coal and glossy. His vivid pink hair, damp with sweat and his happy-go-lucky attitude tucked away, replaced by a scared, child like attitude.

The teen's body trembled as each round of rumbles shot through the sky. With each flash of light, the boy scrunched his eyes tightly, wishing it all away. Thunder and lightning, possibly his only weakness. It broke through the walls he had created and made him like everyone else. A frightened boy who wasn't strong enough to face the world.

"Stop..." The teen mumbled as the tears in his throat caught and choked him. The water droplets he'd tried so hard to keep at bay spilled down his cheeks and he bit his lip in frustration.

It wasn't fair, why did he have to be afraid?

"Natsu...?" A voice shot through the dark and knocked the boy on the bed into consciousness. He wasn't alone!

The boy on the bed threw his covers off and sped through his tiny home to the front door.

A drenched dark hair boy was shrugging off his coat when Natsu came bolting down the hallway and jumped into the dark haired male's arms.

"Gray!" He shouted, relief washing through the smaller male as he squeezed the soaking male tightly.

"Uh...Natsu? Hey you're getting all wet." Gray mumbled to his partner. Natsu pulled away slightly and stared up at the taller male. Tears rested in the corners of the pink haired male's eyes and his body was jittering from the cold water that now ran down the front of his shirt.

"Look at you, now you're all wet..." Gray's voice held a bit of irritation. Natsu didn't seem to notice because he didn't step away from the still dripping raven. Gray sighed and bent down to give the smaller boy a peck on the forehead.

"Gray...You don't know how happy I am to see you..." Natsu mumbled. As the boy finished his sentence another rumble shook the house and a flash of lighting cut through the black sky. Natsu squeaked and jumped into Gray's arms. Shock crossed the raven's face but quickly faded as he realized why the smaller boy had jumped.

"Natsu, my god...I'm so sorry!" Gray wrapped his arms around Natsu, who was shaking with fear. Gray had known since they were kids that Natsu didn't like thunder and lightning. The pink haired boy never told his partner why, Gray guessed the noise hurt his sensitive ears, or the flashes were just too bright. But whatever the reason, Natsu was afraid and it was Gray's job to make him feel safe.

"Natsu, it's alright. I'm here now. Calm down..."Gray soothed. Natsu shook his head, of course he knew Gray wouldn't leave him alone on purpose, but the thunder...and lightning...it was just too much...

"Breathe...It's alright." Gray rocked back and forth, the motion was slowly working, and calming the pink haired boy's shaken nerves. A small smile spread on the raven's lips as Natsu's breathing calmed and he rested his head on Gray's still soaked chest.

"I love you Natsu, and I swear I'll never leave you to face your fears alone. I promise..."Gray spoke into Natsu's pink locks. The smaller boy nodded.

The storm continued on through the endless night but Natsu wasn't afraid anymore. Gray was there, protecting him, and the pink haired boy was thankful for his ice prince. He loved him more than anything, and he knew Gray loved him just the same.

* * *

**I'm not even sure how this started, but I think it's pretty good. I'm happy with it :) **

**I hope you all enjoyed this little addition to the GraySu fandom. It shall RULE THE WORLD! or Fanfiction anyways...One day...it'll happen...I know it! XD**

**Love; Kris **


End file.
